Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to intra-cardiac implantable devices and methods for implanting the same. Embodiments more particularly relate to intra-cardiac implantable medical devices that utilize an IC device extension to afford dual chamber functionality.
Currently, permanently-implanted pacemakers (PPMs) utilize one or more electrically-conductive leads (which traverse blood vessels and heart chambers) in order to connect a canister with electronics and a power source (the can) to electrodes affixed to the heart for the purpose of electrically exciting cardiac tissue (pacing) and measuring myocardial electrical activity (sensing). These leads may experience certain limitations, such as incidences of venous stenosis or thrombosis, device-related endocarditis, lead perforation of the tricuspid valve and concomitant tricuspid stenosis; and lacerations of the right atrium, superior vena cava, and innominate vein or pulmonary embolization of electrode fragments during lead extraction. Further, conventional pacemakers with left ventricle (LV) pacing/sensing capability require multiple leads and a complex header on the pacemaker.
A small sized PPM device has been proposed with leads permanently projecting through the tricuspid valve and that mitigate the aforementioned complications. This PPM is a reduced-size device, termed a leadless pacemaker (LLPM) that is characterized by the following features: electrodes are affixed directly to the “can” of the device; the entire device is attached to the heart; and the LLPM is capable of pacing and sensing in the chamber of the heart where it is implanted.
LLPM devices, that have been proposed thus far, offer limited functional capability. These LLPM devices are able to sense in one chamber and deliver pacing pulses in that same chamber, and thus offer single chamber functionality. For example, an LLPM device that is located in the right atrium would be limited to offering AAI mode functionality. An AAI mode LLPM can only sense in the right atrium, pace in the right atrium and inhibit pacing function when an intrinsic event is detected in the right atrium within a preset time limit. Similarly, an LLPM device that is located in the right ventricle would be limited to offering WI mode functionality. A WI mode LLPM can only sense in the right ventricle, pace in the right ventricle and inhibit pacing function when an intrinsic event is detected in the right ventricle within a preset time limit.
It has been proposed to implant sets of multiple LLPM devices within a single patient, such as one or more LLPM devices located in the right atrium and one or more LLPM devices located in the right ventricle. The atrial LLPM devices and the ventricular LLPM devices wirelessly communication with one another to convey pacing and sensing information there between to coordinate pacing and sensing operations between the various LLPM devices.
However, these sets of multiple LLPM devices experience various limitations. For example, each of the LLPM devices must expend significant power to maintain the wireless communications links. The wireless communications links should be maintained continuously in order to constantly convey pacing and sensing information between, for example, atrial LLPM device(s) and ventricular LLPM device(s). This pacing and sensing information is necessary to maintain continuous synchronous operation, which in turn draws a large amount of battery power. Also, it is difficult to maintain a reliable wireless communications link between LLPM devices. Moreover, LLPM systems have not yet sufficiently addressed suppression of atrial fibrillation (AF), nor afforded bi-atrial pacing/sensing capabilities.